


Unknown

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Winter AU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sequence, Frozen II, Into The Unknown, M/M, Velvet the Cat, frozen, infidget, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: The dream about Zero as the Ice Prince and Gadget as his ice knight came back.But this time, their winter story becoming more serious as the icy wolf started to hear voices calling for him.Seeking for the truth.Into the Unknown, they go.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget: Winter AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had the motivation to finish writing this.  
> Enjoy my mediocre writing!

**UNKNOWN**

Zero woke up in a different bed and started looking around at the unfamiliar room. Hold on. Is he dreaming again? He looked at himself and studied his surrounding once more. Right, this was the weird dream where he was the ice prince and Gadget was his ice knight.

_Gadget..._

Where is that shitty wolf? Without even trying to search for him, his eyes already landed at the familiar figure standing at the opened door balcony of his room. The jackal jumped out from his bed and walked towards him.

“Gadge…?” Zero called out his name with a softly.

Gadget immediately gestured his hand, signalling him to stop what he was doing. The jackal abruptly stopped and stood on one spot.

The wolf answered. “Shh... Something... something is not right. I'm... I'm hearing something.” The wolf’s ears twitched irritably, as if trying to pin point the sound from the outside world. “Forgive me, my king. But, could you please stay quiet for a while?”

King?  
So, in this timeline, Zero is already a king.  
He must have missed a lot of events since the last dream.

Zero was about to open his mouth, questioning what the wolf was trying to do, and it didn't take long before Gadget started singing. But this time, it wasn't his usual, weird, high pitch voice. But, more so, a darker toned voice.

**“Ah-ahhhh, AAAHH HAAAAA!”** the icy wolf howled at the top of his lungs, startling the jackal as a result. After that, there was a moment of silence.

Zero heard the wind whispered, but nothing more than that. What is the wolf trying to do?

“Hey… What up?” Zero finally spoke, breaking the silence. “You said you heard something. But I didn't hear anything.”

“I see.” The wolf’s face looked grim. “So I'm the only one who can hear it.”

All of a sudden, Gadget immediately grunted, holding his head as if he looked like he was in pain, annoyed. His ears were twitching and folding backwards. Zero was horrified by Gadget’s sudden reaction and quickly goes to his side, catching him before the wolf almost fell from his feet.

“Hey! Gadget! What's wrong!?”

“This voice.” The wolf grunted. “They won't-…! Leave me a-alone…!”

Gadget stood up, brushes the jackal away, and proceeded to walk out of the room. Zero looked awfully worried, and decided to follow the icy wolf. A melody was heard from afar as usual. But this time, the background song seemed eerie and dark, as both canines walked through the dark halls of the castle. Gadget opened his mouth and started to sing.

_You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear,  
And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear,_

Gadget stopped at a large family photo of Zero and his parents, before proceeding to walk deeper through the dark halls. The jackal followed his footsteps, stopping to scan the photo, staring at it quizzically and without any further thoughts about it, and then continued to chase after the icy wolf.

_  
Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls,  
I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls,  
I've had my adventure, I don't need something new,  
I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you,_

Finally, the wolf burst opened to the ballroom, releasing some of his ice powers, creating a small blizzard, covering the room with coldness, before he sang louder.

_  
Into the unknown,  
Into the unknown,  
Into the unknown._

Zero panted, finally caught up to Gadget and hold onto his shoulder to stop him from walking any further. “Oi! Gadget! You're acting weird! What’s going on with you?”

The wolf didn’t seem to faze as he took a quick glanced at his jackal before snapping his head to the other direction. His ears twitched uncontrollably, as if this time, he seemed curious than grim.

“The voice is coming that way!”

The icy wolf continued to walk, ignoring the jackal's call. Zero noticed hasty the icy wolf was that he had followed him out of the castle and into the frozen garden. The wolf continued to chant as they pass through the area.

_What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake,  
Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?  
Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?  
Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?  
Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow,  
Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go,  
Into the unknown,  
Into the unknown,  
Into the unknown,_

Immediately, the frozen garden lit up, making small sparkling snow and swirled around them, creating animated characters such several hedgehogs playing snowballs, a deer hoping from one at of the garden to the other end, and a giant Omega robot stomping through the area.

_Are you out there?  
Do you know me?  
Can you feel me?  
Can you show me?_

It made the jackal stopped and stood at one place, feeling at awe at the magical garden being alive.

_Where are you going?  
Don't leave me alone!_

The jackal watched as the wolf starts running towards one direction.

_How do I…!  
follow you…!!_

Zero was confused at first, until Gadget was about to walk off at the edge of a cliff.

_Into the unknown!!_

The jackal panicked and quickly ran towards the icy wolf, grabbing his arm with force, stopping him from taking another step, before pulling him away from the edge of the cliff. With that, the melody at background ended and the magical snow suddenly burst out into little snowflakes. The icy wolf snapped out of his sense, blinking confusedly. Zero immediately pulled him into a tight embrace, before pulling himself away from the other a moment later and scolded.

“The hell is wrong with you!? Are you trying to kill yourself or something!?”

Dammit. This feels like a nightmare. Is it really nightmare this time? The icy wolf stared at him, still blinking, before he quickly slapped his own forehead.

“Oh, dear! I am so sorry, your majesty.” The wolf finally spoke and looked at him with a worried expression. “I don't know what has gotten into me.

“Tell me what's wrong, Gadge. First, you started singing, and then ignoring me. And then this.”

Zero watched as the icy looked to the side, seemingly reluctant to confess something, before he took a breath and turned to him, locking his eyes with the jackal's. The icy wolf gave his king a peck on the lips, which the other was caught off guard, before the wolf spoke.

“Something is calling me, your majesty. I assume they're trying to lead me to a place where I can seek the truth about my past.”

“Your past…?”

“I died before I became who I am right now... remember?”

Zero's heart dropped. He... died? So, the Gadget that was standing in front of him right now, was actually a snow ghost or something? Regardless, this feels like it’s too much for Zero to handle. The idea that Gadget died….

“T-this... doesn’t make any sense.” The jackal stuttered. “When did you die? How…!”

“I don’t know” the wolf replied solemnly and simply shrugged. “I have no memories of my past life. It happened 50 years ago after all”

**_“PFFTT!”_ **

The mood turned 180 degree. Zero immediately spitted and coughed. He is more than 50 years old right now!?

THE. **_HELL._**  
  


Zero felt dumbfounded how he’d been interacting to a ghost. A fifty plus year old ghost this whole time!

“Nonetheless, I have to leave and seek out the truth.” The wolf said with determination in his eyes.

“What!? Alone?!”

The icy wolf smiled at his king, it wasn't a force smile, but surprisingly, an enthusiastic one. He held both Zero's hands and cupped it together.

“Come with me, then!” he smiled to Zero. “Help me find out the truth about my past! It will be an adventure! You can leave the castle under the responsibility of your cat-snow angel advisor.”

Zero was about to ask who that was, until a feline with reindeer horns and small angelic wings, popped out of nowhere from the bushes.

“Are you insane!?” Velvet yelled at the top of her lungs/

Zero immediately almost stumbled from his feet, and quickly snapped his whole body around to look at the horrifying, weirdly-looking cat with reindeer horns.

“I see that you've been eavesdropping, Miss Velvet.” The icy wolf snickered at the frustrated cat.

“Of course, you imbecilic ice wolf!” Velvet replied and ran up to the boys to join them. “Ever since that scandalous stunt you two pulled, I had to keep track of everything, especially his majesty's activity!”

“What stunt!?” Zero looked at the both of them, anxiously.

“Ah, the cold weather must have freezes your brain cells again, my king.” The icy wolf teased. “We're actually married. So the country just happened to go in dire chaos for spilt seconds”

Zero blinked several times before he finally process his thoughts and his white streak muzzle heats up. He should have expected this since the last dream he had. But yet, it felt so surreal that he was married to the wolf in this dream!!

“Anyhow! Good timing, Miss Velvet!” Gadget turned his attention to the cat. “I’ll be taking the king away, and you’ll be in charge of the ice castle while we’re gone in three days.”

“Oh no!” the cat shook her head aggressively. “You’re not the ruler of the land of popsicles, you ageless ice cube! We should let his majesty himself do the decision!”

Both of the icy mobians snapped their heads to look at Zero and the jackal immediately felt tensed. Zero took a quick glance at Gadget, who was looking at him with those sad puppy eyes. He gave in and sighed.

“Eh, why not.” Zero answered.

Velvet’s jaw dropped, and the icy wolf hopped excitedly while clapping his hands.

“Excellent! See you in three days, kitty!”

With that, Gadget pulled Zero by his hand and they ran to the direction of a mystic fog. The jackal’s dream sequence ended and he was woken up by the cold sunlight bathing through his room.

* * *

Zero slowly opened the door to Gadget’s room, and saw the wolf sleeping on his working desk instead on his bed. Since Zero woke up early that morning because of that dream, he thought he could check on Gadget, but it seemed like the wolf must have stayed up late…

The jackal came closer to the wolf and scanned at his desk. There were some tools and an unusual looking cube. Zero assumed he must be working on a new gadget or something. His eyes landed on a photo that was face down. The jackal got curious and gently pulled it up. It was a picture of Gadget’s family, looking happy together.

Zero’s face turned a little sad as he remembered that Gadget lost his mother because of the war. _Because of him._

Although… Gadget told him that it wasn’t his fault that his mother died and blamed the disease that she had carried throughout half of her life. Yet…

Zero sighed. As far as he has been living with Gadget, the wolf never told him much about his family. It seemed like a topic that the wolf doesn’t want to touch upon.

_“Come with me, then! Help me find out the truth about my past! It will be an adventure!”_

Zero softly chuckled at the thought of his dream. The jackal slowly bends down and kisses the wolf’s head before brushing his hair.

“Someday” he whispered. “I hope I’ll be able to get to know you more, Gadge… Whenever you’re ready...”

**END**


End file.
